Secret Of the Starling
by Lady-Eriny
Summary: A new mutant girl with a rather dark natured powers is found after accidently destroying a werehouse in downtown Bayville. The X-Men bring her back to mansion, but things start to get weird. She seems like just another student, but is far from it...
1. Arrival

Bayville Outskirts 11:00PM

*Alice's POV*

The train was approaching the town quickly. I watched from my little baggage car as tree's whizzed by in a green blur. The air smelled damp and fresh from the falling rain.

I could see the lights of my destination fairly clearly now. It was rather surprising to see so many lights on so late at night. For a rather small town, it sure was busy.

I sat and wondered if the rumours I heard about the mutant activity were true. If that I could really find someone to help me with my 'problem'..... Well I am going to find out soon enough. A small grassy hill was coming up, and it made the perfect landing spot. I prepared myself to jump as it approached. With what very little belongings I had with me, in a little bag over my shoulder, I leapt off the baggage cart, and rolled down the wet hill.

I could feel the water on the ground seeping through my sweater, but I didn't care. I was going to get soaked anyway walking around in this rainstorm. I recovered myself and got up off the ground, putting the strap of my bag over my shoulder, and pulling on my hood.

It was a rather long walk to get to Bayville from here, but I had the time and energy. I began walking through the tree's, just along the train tracks. I don't want to be seen by anyone, because then I would have a problem. A minor girl, walking through the woods alone at this time, could seem a little suspicious.

The rain was coming down rather hard, making the ground a little slippery. But I couldn't let that slow me down. I needed to get into town before midnight. Midnight. The Witching Hour. My mother had told me many stories about the Witching Hour. It was the only time of day when the vail between the world of the living and the spirit world was weakest. When I was younger I used to think that during the Witching Hour, ghosts would come into my room and steal my toys. But that's when I was young and foolish. Now everything seems to have a reasonable explanation. I stopped believing in those old ghost stories long ago...

I still had about half a kilometer to go. I would be able to make it before midnight. At least now the rain was letting up, but I was already soaked to the bone. And yet, I wasn't cold. My hair hung in wet locks around my face, making it harder to see. But I don't really care. I don't need to see to know where I'm going.

A few squirrels ran up a tree as I passed. It was really quiet right now. This kind of quiet could drive some people crazy, but not me. You could say Ive been toughened up by recent experiences. Most people probably wouldn't believe me if I told them what Ive been through these past years. Its been some crazy ride. And its all come down to this.

I can see houses now. Most of them didn't have any lights on, which meant most of those people were asleep, which made it a lot easier sneaking down the street. I needed to find some place to hide till morning. Maybe some old abandoned factory or warehouse, like in those thriller action movies. But I doubt it would be anything like in a movie.

I walked down the street barely making a sound, accept now it wasn't as quiet around me. I could hear the cars driving by on the nearby highway. Not like the kinds of sounds that I'm used to from growing up in Los Angeles, but sounds non the less. It was kinda comforting to hear these sounds, after walking through a forest, only hearing the sound of my own heartbeat.

Im guessing it's pretty close to midnight now, which means Im right on time.

And so my new journey begins....


	2. Bright Eyes

Bayville High 8:10AM

It was a beautiful Monday fall morning. The chilly fall air had begun to replace the warm air of summer. The sun shone brightly, and the birds were chirping. What a perfect day to be late.

This is exactly what Kurt thought as he rushed to get to school, so he wouldn't be late for the third time this week. He ran down the street, and had just gotten on school property when the warning bell rang. He groaned in frustration. There was still about 5 minutes until the teacher would start the lesson and he still had to get his books. Kurt ran up the stairs and into the school, rushing down the hall to his locker. He grabbed his books quickly and ran back down the hall towards his first class.

As he turned the corner, the karma of not tying his shoes properly before leaving took its hit. He stepped on his shoelace, and fell forward, hitting the ground hard. Kurt lay face down on the ground, moaning in pain. "Now, I really am going to be late..."

A girl walking down the hall at that moment saw him fall and rushed over to him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?" She said franticly.

"Uh...Ow, ya, I just fell on my face..." Kurt said pushing himself up onto his knees. He looked up to see who came over to him and froze. A very pretty girl with long, wavy black hair was kneeling beside him. She was rather pale, but not a sickly pale, but more of a light ivory color. But the one thing that caught his attention instantly was her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes. A bright hazel that seemed to have the rainbow swirled into them. He continued to stare into her eyes, until he noticed that she had just said something.

"Hello!? You sure you're okay?" She said her face full of concern.

"Oh! Ya, I'm fine! I'll just walk it off." He said getting up.

"Okay...I got scared there for a second...You looked kind of dazed, I thought you might have a concussion." She said with a small smile.

Kurt had never seen her around before, and assumed she was new. He was just about to ask her when she spoke again.

"Well, I best be getting to my class, and I'm sure you need to get to yours. I guess I'll see you around." She said beginning to head down the hall. She gave a little wave just before she turned around the corner.

"Wow...she was- Oh shoot!" Kurt said to himself. Then it hit him again that he probably had about 5 seconds to get to class. He continued to run down the hall, being careful not to trip again, and he entered the classroom.


End file.
